Garunio Koutso
Note: This page is about the character from Sprite Chronicles: Time and Space. For the character from Sprite Chronicles: Fire and Ice, click here. Garunio Koutso, also known as "The Flame of Miracle", is a supporting character in the series. History/Background Information Garunio, his real name being Scaruge Larozou jr., is the son of Soika Koutso and Scaruge Larozou. When Garunio turned 10, Scaruge told him that he could skip school early because it was his birthday, unbeknownst to Garunio, is was a trick to distract Soika when Scaruge tried to obtain the Fire Stone from her. When Garunio walked in on his parents fighting, he became scared and confused of the situation. Soika, after being caught off guard by Garunio, was struck by Scaruge, fatally injuring her. Garunio ran towards his mother, fearing for her life and angry at Scaruge for attacking her. However, before Scaruge or Garunio had the chance to do anything, Soika used two spells: one to seal her spirit inside the Fire Stone and another to transport her and Garunio away from their dimension. Soon afterwards, Garunio had unleashed his power, but was short lived as he fell into a forest, destroying it and hitting his head, making him lose all of his memories. He had woke up the next day in the destroyed forest with the Fire Stone in his hand. As he wondered who he was and what the gem was, a tiger suddenly chased after him. Scared for his life, Garunio ran away from it as fast as he could, but then tripped on a tree branch and fell. The tiger was slowly walking towards Garunio as he told it stay back. As the tiger jumped, Garunio closed his eyes and held his hand out, and suddenly the tiger had caught on fire. As the tiger had writhed in pain, and was eventually burned to ashes, Garunio wondered what had happened. Suddenly, a girl, the same age as Garunio, jumped in front of him, asking him how he did that. He told the girl that he had no idea, however she thought that he was being stubborn, so she asked him again more seriously. Nervous and scared, Garunio confirmed that he was telling the truth, even adressing her as "ma'am" when doing so. The young girl then called Garunio cute, confusing him greatly. The young girl then introduced herself as Kim and asked for Garunio's name. Garunio had told her that he doesn't remember his name, so Kim immediately grabbed Garunio's hand and headed towards a nearby city, in hopes of finding someone who knew Garunio. After hours of searching, they found no one who knew a thing about Garunio, then saw a bank getting robbed. Kim rushed to the scene and Garunio, reluctantly, followed. As soon as Kim arrived at the bank, she knocked out the robbers with one kick each. Garunio gazed at her, amazed that she was so strong. Kim smiled at Garunio, causing him to blush, and took his hand and headed towards her house. Kim had kept trying to come up with a name for Garunio but she kept hitting blanks. Then she decided on the name "Garunio Koutsu", saying that it's unique. Garunio had liked the name and decided to stick with it. Garunio and Kim spent the next 3 years together, training, stopping villians, and had became a couple. As time passed, Garunio also learned how to manipulate fire. Kim had later gave him the title "The Flame of Miracle" because he has fire powers and always seems to pull through when it matters. Garunio smiled and decided to keep the title. A month after establishing their relationship, a man named Scaruge ambushed Garunio and Kim for unknown reasons. Garunio and Kim tried to fight Scaruge off, but he was too powerful. Garunio tried to punch Scaruge but was kicked back by him. Garunio was then too weak to move. As it seems that Scaruge was going to kill Garunio with a punch through the stomach, Kim jumped in the way, taking the hit at the cost of her own life. Garunio had watched in horror as Scaruge threw her off. Garunio rushed to Kim, yelling at her for jumping in the way. Kim, had then confessed that she never cared what happened to her as long as Garunio was happy. Garunio had shed a few tears and held Kim tightly. They kissed one final time, and then Kim had died. As Scaruge laughs at Kim's death, Garunio suddenly explodes with power, which turns Scaruge's laughter into confusion. Garunio had yelled that he would never forgive Scaruge and proceeds to brutally attack Scaruge with unbelievable strength and speed. Garunio had then kicked out one of Scaruge's eyes and causes Scaruge to shiver in fear. Finally, Garunio "kills" Scaruge with an enormous fire attack so powerful, that it obliterated everything around them. No trace of Scaruge remained, making Garunio believe Scaruge was completley destroyed. Garunio had then powered down, fell on his back, and cried at Kim's death. Garunio then decides to bury Kim in some place beautiful than a mere graveyard. Garunio buries Kim in a place only he knows about so no one can disturb her grave. For the next 3 years Garunio kept training so he would be strong enough to save anyone in danger. Kim's death still haunts him, but he says he can feel her spirit telling him to move on, so that is exactly what he tries to do. Years later, Garunio would make peace with Kim's death and gains a new resolve to never lose to anyone. Appearance Alternate Garunio has spiky black hair, brown skin, and red eyes. He wears a black jacket with red flame designs on the sleeves, a black shirt, a blue necklace, waistbands, and armbands, black gloves, white shoes, and salmon colored pants and gold chains on his pants. Personality There is a huge contrast between Alternate Garunio and Garunio in terms of controlling their emotions. While Garunio is quick to show anger from provocation, Alternate Garunio tends to have a cool and, on occasions, playful attitude. Even in dire situations, Alternate Garunio keeps a cool head and treats the situation as a simple problem, which can be confused for being cocky. Alternate Garunio can get angry, however, it is usual comical, and ever when it is genuine, he handles his rage far more maturely than his counterpart. Another contrast is that Alternate Garunio isn't too much interested in fighting unless it's necessary in some way, however he will humor the other party in a spar if he considers them a friend. The final noteworthy difference is that, due to accepting Kim's death, he no longer feels sad whenever something reminds him of her. Both Garunios are similar in terms of never giving, not hesitating to kill their enemies, and helping those in need. Powers/Abilities (Note: All of Alternate Garunio's abilities and powers have been decreased due to a strange side-effect from being in the Sprite Chronicles universe) *'Teleportation: '''Alternate Garunio can teleport to any location using as long as he's already been there before, but he doesn't appear to have the Fire Stone with him, so it is assumed that he can do this naturally. *'Super Strength: Alternate Garunio has never shown any signs of physical strength but it surpasses that of his counterpart. *'''Super Speed: While it is unknown how fast Alternate Garunio can move, it is implied that it is faster than that of his counterpart. *'Pyrokinesis:' Alternate Garunio can summon flames at will and has become resistant to nearly any damage flames can cause to the point where he can eat flames without getting hurt. His flames are also powerful enough to burn in water. He gained these ability during the training with his parents and relearned it during his training with Kim. *'Energy Manipulation/Detection:' Alternate Garunio is able to sense any revealed energy source from a minimum of 10 feet around him (however, depending on how large the energy is Garunio can sense it from an even further distance). Unknowingly, however, he can disguise his energy to into anyone's energy he's sensed before (although the level of the energy may not be the same) using Dreamland. It is unknown if he can mimic attacks like his counterpart can Abilities *'High Intellect:' Like his counterpart, Alternate Garunio has an I.Q. of, at least 200, meaning he can adapt to and create strategies for almost any situation. *'Mimicry:' Alternate Garunio learned how to disguise his voice as someone else's that he's heard before. Alternate Kim taught him how to do so after making and losing a bet with Alternate Garunio. Transformations *'Red-Eyed State:' While still technically a transformation, Alternate Garunio seems to have mastered it to the point where he stays in it all the time with all of the benefits and none of the drawbacks, showing that he has a far bettery mastery over it than his counterpart. Relationships Alternate Kim Garunio and Alternate Garunio's relationship with their respective Kims are exactly the same, including how they died and how it truamatized the formers. Alternate Garunio however eventually decided not to grieve over it anymore and instead look forward to the future. Battles Trivia